Lysandra Prince, ChieuseEnChef
by Gaia The Strange Alchemist
Summary: Lysandra Prince, célèbre exploratrice découvre un manuscrit datant de Merlin et l'utilise pour mettre à mal l'idéologie de certains sorciers...
1. Chapter 1

Bonjour à tous, je me présente, je m'appelle Lysandra Prince.

Je suis, bien que cela ne soit pas évident de prime abord, une sorcière, Britannique de surcroit. Pourquoi je précise? Eh bien parce que comme ça vous savez tout de suite dans quelle école j'ai fait mes études!

Non? Mais enfin d'où sortez-vous? Vous n'avez jamais entendu parler de Pourdlard? Une école de sorcellerie, dont le directeur est le célèbre Albus Dumbledore et dans laquelle Harry Potter étudie! M'enfin, Harry Potter! Le Survivant, le héros, le sauveur du monde sorcier!

Non, vraiment? Cela ne vous dit vraiment rien? Bon et bien tant pis je n'ai pas envie de tout vous expliquer.

Ah? Cela vous reviens maintenant? Bien alors je vais continuer ce que je disais au début... que disais-je déjà... ah oui merci!

J'ai donc vingt-sept ans. Je descend d'une très vieille famille et donc vous vous en doutez, je fais parti de ce que l'on appelle les "Sang-Purs". j'ai fait mes classes au sein des Serpentards, mais mon directeur de maison, Severus Rogue, qui est aussi mon cousin, a toujours été le premier à dire que j'aurais tout aussi bien eu ma place à Gryffondor, comprenez par là que j'Adore, avec un A aussi haut que la plus haute tour de Poudlard, faire tourner les gens en bourrique. Les asticoter, les faire chier, c'est vraiment mon passe temps favori... enfin cela l'était à Poudlard, et malheureusement, au dire de certains, cela ne m'est pas passé en vieillissant!

Je vais donc vous raconter une petite histoire, vraiment petite, qui à mis un bazar monstre dans le monde magique. Et je ne suis pas peu fière de dire que ça, c'est grâce à moi! J'allais oublier, pour que vous ne soyez pas trop perdu au début de cette histoire je dois ajouter que je suis, au sein du monde sorcier, une célèbre exploratrice.


	2. Chapter 2

Je me trouvais en cet après-midi d'été en pleine forêt amazonienne, au plus près de la ligne équatoriale. Il faisait au alentour de 40°C, chaleur d'autant plus étouffante que l'air était saturé d'humidité. Quoique à la réflexion, l'air était plutôt saturé d'une poussière millénaire, puisque j'explorais un vieux temple qui semblait extérieurement inca mais qui, à l'intérieur, retraçait l'histoire d'un vieillard à l'évidence sorcier et de plusieurs autre personne que je soupçonnais être ces disciples. Le tout ressemblant fortement aux anciens celtes, ce qui me fut certifié quand je tombais sur une tombe sur laquelle était gravé "Myrddin, Machu Layqa". A l'intérieur, à mon grand désespoir ne se trouvait pas le moindre corps, mais un livre qui semblait usé mais protégé par un sort de conservation.

Je pris délicatement le manuscrit et l'observais. Il semblait fait de peaux très fines assemblées par un cordon de cuir, le tout entouré d'une pièce de cuir plus épais maintenu par une cordelette usée.

Je l'ouvris et restait sans voix. Sur la première page on pouvait lire "Sortilèges, Paroles et Rituels de Myrddin le sage, transcrit pas le disc.." Le reste de la phrase était illisible mais il était facile de comprendre qu'un disciple de Merlin avait rédigé ces textes. En feuilletant cet écrit antique, je remarquais que l'écriture régulière du disciple couvrait presque toutes les pages du manuscrit. Une double page en particulier attira mon attention: "Bloquer sa magie" et "Sortilège d'ascendance".

La première page s'adressait aux sorciers cherchant une protection définitive contre les moldus. Celle-ci consistait à enfermer sa magie grâce à son sang, bloquant ainsi celle de ses descendant également. Le contre-sort était écrit en bas de page et il était précisé que seul un sorcier dans la capacité de se servir de sa magie pouvait le lancer, et que si le lanceur de la protection essayait cela ne lui procurerait qu'un désagréable picotement sur la nuque et quelques vomissements.

La seconde page, décrivait un sortilège permettant de retracer l'ascendance du sorcier visé par le sortilège. Il était semblable sortilèges utilisé pour créer les tapisseries représentant les arbres généalogiques des grandes familles de Sang-Pur à ceci près que le sortilège de Merlin se fichait que l'ancêtre ai été renié, déshérité ou qu'il soit issu d'un mélange de sang entre diverses espèces magiques. De plus le sort de Merlin ne comprenait que l'ascendance directe, donc pas les oncles, tantes, cousins et autres membres de familles.

Ces deux sortilèges me firent soudain comprendre que je tenais là, entre mes propres mains, l'origine plus que probable de ceux que l'on appelait nés-moldus et le moyen de le prouver. J'en remerciait Merlin avec un grand sourire déjà fort calculateur en pensant à ce que j'allais faire aussitôt de retour en Angleterre. J'allais m'amuser comme une folle et j'espérais bien pouvoir le faire surtout au dépends des familles qui se disaient nobles.

Je sortis alors du temple puis me créais un portoloin en direction de l'Angleterre à l'aide d'une malheureuse feuille morte qui était loin d'imaginer qu'un jour elle se retrouverais soudain en plein blizzard neigeux d'un hiver anglais.

Je me mis, sitôt arrivé en Angleterre, à Pré-au-lard plus précisément, à courir vers la boutique la plus proche qui se révélât être les Trois Balais, un pub où les étudiants de Poudlard venaient boire une bierraubeurre dès qu'une sortie était prévue. Je me souviens encore quand j'y allais et tentais pas tous les moyens durant presque sept années de corrompre Mme Rosmerta, la tenancière, pour qu'elle accepte de me filer une boisson plus forte comme le Whisky-Pur-Feu et ce vainement jusqu'à ce que le professeur Dumbledore ne m'y surprenne et m'autorise a tester cette boisson puisque j'avais atteint la majorité depuis peu. Autant dire que j'aurais préféré ne jamais l'atteindre ou alors que Dumbledore ne m'y autorise pas parce que je fût incapable de finir mon verre tellement le goût me parut répugnant.

Toujours est-il que j'entrais dans le pub et que je m'y installais en commandant un bon chocolat chaud que Mme Rosmerta me servit avec un sourire avant d'engager la discussion.

-Cela fait bien longtemps que l'on ne vous a plus vu par ici, auriez-vous trouvé quelque chose digne d'intérêt?

-Eh bien, oui, je dois l'avouer, j'ai trouvé quelque chose qui risque de faire pas mal de remue-ménage dans notre société.

-Et cela sous-entend que vous allez encore bien vous amuser, n'est-ce pas?

-Bien entendu! A ce propos, puis-je vous emprunter votre cheminée? Je souhaiterais m'entretenir avec le professeur Dumbledore et le blizzard extérieur ne me donne pas vraiment envie de courir jusqu'au château...

-Allez-y et amusez-vous bien!

Je la remerciait et laissait sur le comptoir quelques pièces pour payer la boisson et filait vers la cheminée dans laquelle je passais pour rejoindre le bureau du directeur de Poudlard sans même l'avertir au préalable de ma venue.

C'est pourquoi je me retrouvais face à mon cher cousin en sortant de la cheminée.


	3. Chapter 3

_C'est pourquoi je me retrouvais face à mon cher cousin en sortant de la cheminée._

"-Sevy! Ça faisais longtemps! Comment vas-tu?

-Ne m'appelle pas comme ça, me répondit-il d'un air emprunt de dégoût.

-D'accord mais tu n'as pas répondu à ma question!

-Non ça ne vas pas. Pas du tout même, tu es contente?

-Qu'est-ce qui t'arrives, demandais-je soucieuse.

- Cela ce résume en une personne, une femme, un mot: Toi, me répondit mon sarcastique cousin.

-Ah. Ce n'est rien alors, m'exclamais-je en souriant. Au fait, bonjour professeur, je ne vous avais pas vu, mon cher cousin m'ayant accaparé. D'ailleurs je ne dérange pas?

-Non, non, ne vous inquiétez pas, nous en avions fini, me répondit un Dumbledore qui se retenait de rire tendit que Severus sortait de la pièce en levant les yeux au ciel. Quel bon vent vous amène, Miss Prince?

-Eh bien, voyez-vous, je me trouvais encore tout à l'heure dans un antique temple en plein cœur de l'Amazonie lorsque j'ai découvert, tout à fait par hasard un livre fort intéressant, expliquais-je en m'asseyant.

-Voyez-vous ça...

- Il se trouve que ce livre en question date de Mathusalem, pardon de Merlin et qu'il à été écrit pas un de ses disciples.

-Je comprend votre intérêt.

-Non, vous ne pouvez encore comprendre! Tenez, regardez là, dis-je en lui tendant l'ouvrage aux pages que j'avais repérés.

-Je crois que je vois où vous voulez en venir, Miss, me dit-il avec un regard plus pétillant de malice que jamais.

-Cela veut-il dire que vous me donnez votre aval? Je peux tester sur les élèves qui voudront s'y prêter?

-Oui Miss. Mais je dois vous prévenir que cette année, le professeur de Défense est... particulier.

-Comment cela?

-Il s'agit de Dolorès Ombrage, sous secrétaire d'état qui est venu, disons observer la façon dont Poudlard gère son enseignement.

-Je vois. Eh bien je m'amuserais à ses dépends aussi alors. Puisque, à l'évidence, elle est venue faire chier et foutre son nez là ou on en à pas besoin.

-Faites attention tout de même, Cornélius Fudge est derrière elle.

- Croyez-vous que même lui pourrait faire quelque chose contre moi? J'ai autant d'influence que Mr Malefoy Senior si je le veut. On n'attaque pas la famille Prince sans en payer le prix. Et je puis vous assurer que le prix est très cher.

-Bien, bien, je vous crois volontiers, Miss Prince. En attendant, nous pourrions descendre dans la grande salle, le repas devrait bientôt être servit."

Nous descendîmes tranquillement et arrivâmes à la Grande Salle. Je me retrouvait assise entre un espèce d'hideux simulacre de batracien vêtu de rose qui se trouvait être le professeur Ombrage et le professeur McGonagall qui me parût soulagée de ne pas être à côté de l'Horreur.

"- Miss Prince, comment allez-vous? J'avais entendu dire que vous étiez partie en Amazonie pour vos recherches.

-C'est exact professeur, je désire en apprendre plus sur les peuples d'Amérique et leur magie. Mais mes recherches n'ont guère été fructueuses pour le moment concernant cela.

-Oh, alors elle l'ont été dans un autre domaine, minauda Ombrage en s'incrustant dans la conversation.

-Évidement, sinon pourquoi aurais-je précisé "concernant cela", madame..., fis-je semblant d'hésiter.

-Dolorès Ombrage, sous secrétaire d'état du ministre Cornélius Fudge, et actuellement professeur de Défense contre les Forces du mal, me répondit elle avec son affreux sourire hypocrite. (Que je lui rendis tout aussi hypocritement cela va sans dire!)"

Je ne pût me présenter a elle malheureusement (ou heureusement?) car c'est ce moment que choisis Dumbledore pour annoncer le pourquoi de ma présence.

-Mes chers élèves! Comme vous vous en êtes rendus compte, une jeune personne est avec nous ce soir, mais pour quelques jours également. Vous avez certainement entendu parler d'elle, puisqu'en moins de dix ans elle est devenue la plus fameuse exploratrice de toute l'Angleterre: Lysandra Prince!

Des murmures provinrent de certains élèves de grandes familles avant que Dumbledore ne fasse un geste vers moi pour me proposer de continuer.

-Enchanté tout le monde! Et merci professeur Dumbledore. Comme certains semblent se le demander, et avant que des suppositions toutes plus farfelues les unes que les autres ne soit lâchées je tiens a préciser que je suis la cousine de votre professeur de potion.

Je soufflais un peu laissant l'information rentrer dans les crânes avant de reprendre.

-Si je suis venue à Poudlard ce n'est pas pour enseigner mais pour lancer un sortilège particulier sur ceux qui le voudraient. Ce sortilège...

Un raclement de gorge se fit soudainement entendre, me coupant mon explication.

Levant un sourcil exactement de la même façon que mon cousin, ce qui fit sourire nombre de personnes, je me tournais vers celle qui avait OSE m'interrompre.

-Oui, professeur?

-Je suis au regret de vous informer que vous n'avez nulle autorisation pour lancer quelque sortilège que ce soit sur qui que ce soit,Miss.

-Tout comme je suis au regret de vous annoncer, madame, que je ne fais que peut de cas de cette autorisation. Vous apprendrez que je fais ce qui me plait. De plus ce sortilège n'est aucunement nocif, il ne s'agit, comme j'allais le préciser avant que vous ne m'interrompiez grossièrement, que d'un sortilège d'ascendance.

Me retournant vers les élèves, je continuait, laissant la Chose, muette, sur sa chaise.

-Et donc ce sortilège est semblable à ceux qui sont utilisés pour créer les tapisseries généalogiques, à ceci près qu'il est utilisable sur un humain. C'est, pour terminer, un sortilège créé par Merlin lui même, en même temps qu'un autre, permettant de bloquer sa magie, qui à l'origine servait à ceux qui voulait se protéger des moldus. Il est dit que ce sortilège est éternel et touche chaque personne ayant du sang du lanceur. Mais la puissance de chaque sorcier est différente et comme vous le savez surement, à l'époque de Merlin, aucun sorcier existant ne naissait de parents non sorciers. J'espère que vous verrez tous où je veut en venir. Je ferai donc afficher dans vos salles communes un parchemin sur lequel tous ceux qui le veulent pourront s'inscrire, me permettant de savoir sur qui j'utiliserai le sortilège. Merci de votre attention.

Je me rassis et engouffrais mon dessert (avec classe tout de même!) avant que McGonagall ne me dise de la suivre pour me montrer mes appartements.


End file.
